There was You, Me and 'Him'
by Melmo-X
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are a perfect couple...but what happens when someone else comes in? Yaoi, slight language. SasukeXNaruto NejiXGaara, NArutoX? rated M for later chapters


A/N: Ok...random idea...don't punish for me the crappy-ness in this story hides under bed

Disclaimer: Sadly, Naruto and all of his its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto...but this story is MINE!

There Was You, Me and 'Him'  
Chapter 1

Confused.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"Sasuke?!" I yelled, looking for the raven haired boy. He's always leaving me behind. "Sasuke!" I yelled again. There was no response. I didnt give up though. I kept looking for him. I looked for him until there was almost no where else to look. In one hallway, I met up with Kiba Inuzuka, one of my friends here in Konoha High. " Hey Kiba! Did you see Sasuke anywhere?" I asked, trying not to sound desperate. Kiba didn't answer though, he just kept on walking past me. Come to think of it, all of my friends have been ignoring me lately. What the hell is up with that? I didn't do anything to them, I haven't ev- my thoughs got interrupted from smashing into someone. "Hey! whatch where your going!" I groaled. I looked up to see who it was and a smile spread across my face. " You ran into me, Dobe.' typical Sasuke. Too cool to even apologizing. " HOw many times have I told you not to call me that Teme?"I looked around a bit and noticed I was infront of my dorm room. (( Ah, Gommen, im not in college, so I dont know what they are called)) Thus, the Sasuke. Hes my room mate.

We walke din the room, Sasuke first, followed by me. Sasuke being Sasuke, rushed over to his laptop. I simply laid down on my bed, trying to figure out why all of my friends are ignoring me. "Is there something thats been bothering you?" Sasuke askes, snapping me back into the real world. "No, why?" I lie. "Well, usually when you get back, yu rush off to Kiba's room." I looked into the window. I shrugged, refusing to tell him anything. He leans over me and plants a kiss on my lips. Oh, I think I forgot to mention, Sasuke Uchiha is my lover. I deepened the kiss by putting my arms around his neck. He quicly exposes of my shirt, touching the newly freed skin. His kisses began to go lower, until he reaches my neck. There he starts to suck, marking me as his own. I tilt my head up, giving him better access. A moan escapes my lips as he starts nibbling. HIs hands roamed lower and lower until they reached 'there'. I quickly grabbed his hands as a sign that it was going to far. He sighed as he stopped what he was doing and sat up." Sasuke...im...im sorry. " I said. All this time I wanted to please my lover, but whenever I get around to it, I get scared. He grabbed my hands and held them in his own. "Its fine, I understand" He sais, then kisses on my forehead.

It was late, and of course, Sasuke is too lazy to go sleep in his bed, so he joins me in mine. But im not the one to complain, I like the company and the extra warmth. He drifted off to sleep in a couple of minutes. I rolled onto my side, and held up my head with my arm. I watched Sasuke sleep. He looked so peaceful, and though that thats how I want him to look like when hes with me, to forget all about his worries and his thoughs and just be happy. I watched him for a little longer, and then I too drifted to sleep.

Morning comes, and I awake to Sasuke, he was the first thing I saw. I decided I should return the favor. I sat up and went face to face. I wanted to be the first sight of his day, like he was mine. I waited patiently for him to wake up. He started to shift and hes eyes opened. He stared at me blankly, then smiled.

**Sasuke's POV**

I smiled at my beautiful blonde. "Morning." He said. "Morning." I pulled him into a kiss and I could feel his lips form into a smile. We parted due to the fact that we needed air. Its saturday, so I dont have to worry about being late for classes. ((A/N: Again, im not in college so I dont really now if you get weekends off or not)) I layed there with Naruto in my arms. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked. "This is nice." He says planly. He was right, lying wuth Naruto and doing absolutely nothing was nice. "Ok, but after this?" He looked at me. "Movies?" He suggested. "Ok then, movies it is"

We where walking to the theatersm when Naruto came to a stop near an alley way. "Whats wrong?" I asked. The only response I got was a finger on my mouth. "What did I just say?" A man said from the alley way.

* * *

A/N: LMAO! Gommen, Gommen, I just suck at cliff hangers. I know what your thinking. 'That was suppose to be a cliff hanger?'. And GOMMEN for the shortness!. Well, this chapter took me three days to write, and like a month to get it posted, due to my lazyness 3 Well, R&R! 


End file.
